


Pumpkin Spice Candles

by bbluejoseph



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, Halloween, Jack o'Lanterns, Other, TOPFL Halloween Challenge, TOPFL Halloween Challenge 2019, bc jack o'lanterns, bc spooky ate too much candy, knife mentions, nonbinary characters - Freeform, past vomiting mentions, shut your mouth guaranteed, soft, yeah i combined two challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbluejoseph/pseuds/bbluejoseph
Summary: Blurry grinned. “That is the cutest jack o’lantern I have ever seen.”





	Pumpkin Spice Candles

**Author's Note:**

> you thought I was done writing spookyface??? WRONG
> 
> fictober prompt #1: It will be fun, trust me

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Blurryface glanced up at Spooky’s whisper. Carefully, they smoothed down the last of the newspapers, unfolded, on the kitchen tile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

‘I’ve never carved a pumpkin before,’ Spooky Jim signed. 

Blurry waved a hand at them, and reluctantly, Spooky sat on the floor. “It’s easy, really. Just go slow and be careful with your fingers.” They were rummaging through the silverware drawer, mumbling to themselves before finally pulling out two small knives with plastic handles. 

Halloween was Blurryface’s favorite holiday. Tyler usually let them take over several times throughout the day to enjoy the festivities, all of which they enjoyed thoroughly; watching scary movies, eating candy corn, carving jack o’lanterns. Tyler even agreed to let them hand out Halloween candy to trick-or-treaters, if they came by; Blurry’s dark, ominous look could be passed off as a poorly assembled costume. 

Spooky, meanwhile, usually was willing to let Josh have the whole day to himself. Horror movies gave them nightmares, and after eating too much candy one Halloween, they had become rather sick and had since been unsettled at the idea of eating it. Occasionally, they would pop in to make a quick batch of pumpkin cookies--they loved baking--but much of the time they stayed hidden away somewhere. 

This year was different; it was Spooky and Blurry’s first Halloween together, in the other sense of _together_. And while the holiday wasn’t for two more days, Blurryface was determined to show their partner the fun side of Halloween.__

_ _‘It’s not the carving I’m worried about,’ Spooky signed. ‘I don’t want to make a mess.’_ _

_ _“That’s why I laid out the newspaper. It will be fun, Spooks.” Blurry sat in front of them, leaning in to press a swift kiss to their nose. Spooky Jim flushed. “Trust me.”_ _

_ _Once they had agreed to continue, Blurryface handed them one of the knives, a black marker, and a sturdy metal spoon. Spooky frowned at the latter two objects. ‘What’re these for?’_ _

_ _“The marker is for drawing your design on the pumpkin.” Blurry wiped off their knife with the bottom of their shirt. “The spoon is for scraping out the pumpkin guts.”_ _

_ _Spooky wrinkled their nose at the choice of words. ‘Where should I start?’_ _

_ _“I usually do the lid first.” They carefully began cutting a circle about two inches from the stem; they had chosen a traditional round pumpkin this year. “Make sure you cut at an angle so it doesn’t fall in. I got pumpkin spice candles, by the way, to put inside later.”_ _

_ _Spooky watched them cut open their lid, and carefully began to do the same with their own pumpkin; they had chosen a taller, narrower one than Blurry. “A bit overkill?” they teased, the smallest of smiles on their face. _ _

_ _Blurry hummed, starting to scrape at the insides of their pumpkin. “It’s your first Halloween, I wanted it to be special.”_ _

_ _“It’s not my first Halloween, Blur.”_ _

_ _“It’s your first pumpkin-carving, then,” they countered. “Plus, I know you like pumpkin spice.”_ _

_ _Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, cleaning out the insides of their pumpkins and dumping them into a plastic bucket Blurry had procured from one of the cabinets. The smell of pumpkin filled the air, sweet and almost tangy. _ _

_ _Once the pumpkins were both empty, Blurryface uncapped their marker. “Do you have an idea for your design?”_ _

_ _‘I was thinking I might do a cat,’ Spooky admitted. _ _

_ _Blurry swiftly began drawing on the bumpy skin of their pumpkin. “Because you like cats?”_ _

_ _‘Because I like cats.’_ _

_ _“I’m doing a skull this year. I saw this great design on twitter,” they began, “with a bunch of tiny pumpkins looking like they were biting the big pumpkin, and the big pumpkin was screaming--”_ _

_ _They stopped when they noticed the alarmed look on their partner’s face. “But it was too elaborate.”_ _

_ _The two turned their attention to the pumpkins in front of them, carving carefully. Blurry moved their knife cleanly, with precision gained only from years of carving jack o’lanterns. Spooky, on the other hand, made larger, more wonky cuts. _ _

_ _‘I think mine’s done,’ the latter admitted, making Blurry perk up. ‘It’s not very good,’ they added, but turned their pumpkin to Blurryface could see it._ _

_ _It was a simple, crooked cat face, with stick whiskers and a triangular nose and big, slitted eyes--one of them was larger than the other. Spooky Jim seemed shy about their creation, looking down with a dusting of pink on their cheeks._ _

_ _Blurry grinned. “That is the cutest jack o’lantern I have ever seen.”_ _

_ _“It’s not cute!” Spooky protested, blushing harder at their lover’s smile. “It’s terrifying.”_ _

_ _Leaning in, hands on the newspaper, Blurryface pressed a kiss to Spooky Jim’s lips. It was short, sweet, and soft, and it made Spooky’s heart melt. _ _

_ _“I love it,” Blurry said once they had separated; they were still smiling. “Do you want to see mine?”_ _

_ _Spooky nodded, and Blurryface turned their pumpkin to face them. It was a large, intricate skull with hollow sockets and cleanly-carved teeth. _ _

_ _‘It’s definitely scary,’ Spooky signed, which made Blurry puff up their chest a little. ‘Should we put the candles in them?’_ _

_ _In a few short moments, the jack o’lanterns were set on the edge of the porch, facing the street. Blurry had put the candles inside, carefully lighting them and putting the lids on. It was almost dark out, so the glow from the candles made the hollow shapes striking. _ _

_ _“See?” Blurry squeezed Spooky’s hand as they stood in front of their creations, smiling smugly. “Not a bad idea at all.”_ _

_ _‘What are we going to do with the pumpkin guts?’ Spooky Jim asked. Blurry winced._ _


End file.
